Overlord: Minions Combat
These are the different techniques in Overlord: Minions. Range Attack - Minions Reds- are the primary ranged fighter throwing fireballs and are immune to fire. Are also very weak in melee. If you can try to position them to where enemies cannot reach them. (ie. in melvins kitchen, position browns between enemies, or just somewhere close to you to provide support.) you can get them to be very powerfull. Normally 5-10 Reds will be enough to light enemies on fire. but definatly support them with some kind of melee minion. Greens- although primarliy a melee fighter they do have good range with their assassin attacks. They also become immune to damage if they attach themselves to the back of an enemy. they have the highest damage rate of all the minions.(If they can get on their backs) So in a way they are more useful then reds to take out enemies. But they also expose themselves to more danger that way. Also Greens have to go back to you or the guard marker to attack again unless they are attacked or blocked by enemies. But then their lose their damage bonus and have less health then browns and cannot do as much damage. So are venerable to stronger enemies. Special Abilities- Minions Browns- special is equiping weapons and armor to increase their effectiveness. also not very well know but 3 Browns fully equiped is stronger than a starting Overlord. Reds- Special is fireballs. As they kill more enemies their fireballs get slightly bigger, stronger and range increases slightly they also change in physical appearance. Greens- Special is turning invisable from enemies when placed on a guard marker or by standing still. This is very powerful ability. For they can turn a hard fight into an easy one if used correctly. Blues- special is to Blink. To sneak past enemies to grab fallen minions and revive them is very useful. It can turn a losing battle very quickly. But make sure if you can not revive them yourself by sweeping. then place the Blues near the most heavily contested area on a guard marker so they auto-resurrect and move them when neccissary. Melee Attacks- Minions Browns- are the most gifted melee fighters with highest ground damage. And are able to equip weapons to improve attack. And armor to boost defense rating. They also have the most health out of any of the minions which helps tremendously for melee combat. Note: They lose the ability to jump on opponets backs to deal damage in Overlord 2. Greens- have the most damage potienally out of all the minions. And can become invulnerable when attached to the back of an enemy. Also they are weaker then Browns but they can still back a whallop and hold there own in a scuffle. Reds- While still better then blues attack to normal enemies. DO NOT use them in melee you'll just have a lot of Red bloody bodies to wade through if you make it. And do not rely on Reds to break containers. Blues- While indespendsable as healers and attacking etherial enemies should not be relied on against enemies that do not have only magic attack damage. They are even worse at breaking containers then Reds are. Special Attacks 3 Strong Attacks Strong Attacks 2 Category:Game Mechanics Category:Overlord: Minions